in instruction on page 6. Check if Appendix (Five collated sets. No page numbering necessary for Appendix.) IXl Appendix is I I included Number of publications and manuscripts accepted or submitted for publication (Not to exceed 10) 4 Other items (list): NONE PHS 398 (Rev. 5/95) (Form Page 4) Page 3 CC Number oaaes consecutivelv at the bottom throuahout the aoolication. Do not use suffixes such as 3a. 3b.